1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a small-sized boat principally of the saddle type. More particularly, the present invention relates to a small-sized boat which includes a turbo charger (supercharger).
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, such a boat as shown in FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b) includes a turbo charger. Such a boat is set forth in the Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho. 59 119926.
This small-sized boat provides for part of the pressure water generated in a jet propeller 1 to be supplied as cooling water A to an engine 2, and includes a turbo charger 3 which in turn includes a turbine 3a which is rotated by the cooling water A supplied from the jet propeller 1 to the engine 2 and a compressor 3b which is rotated by the turbine 3a within an intake path of the engine.
It is to be noted that in FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b), an exhaust manifold 4 is provided together with a muffler 5, an exhaust silencer 6, an exhaust chamber 7, and an exhaust gas exit 8 to the outside of the boat body.
Since the turbo charger 3 of the conventional small-sized boat described above is so structured that it is driven by the cooling water A flowing from the jet propeller 1 toward the engine 2, there is the possibility that a sufficient supercharging effect cannot be anticipated.
It is an object of the present invention to solve such a problem as described above and provide a small-sized boat wherein a sufficient supercharging effect can be anticipated.
To attain the object described above, a small-sized boat includes an engine having an exhaust manifold disposed such that a crankshaft thereof extends in the forward and backward directions of a boat body. An exhaust gas turbo charger which is driven to rotate by exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold is provided rearwardly of the exhaust manifold.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes an exhaust gas exit for the exhaust gas from the exhaust gas turbo charger which is exhausted to the outside of the boat body and is disposed rearwardly of the turbo charger.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes an exhaust gas turbo charger provided rearwardly of and very close to the exhaust manifold.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes an exhaust gas turbo charger disposed rearwardly of and very close to the engine.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes the exhaust gas turbo charger disposed such that a shaft which connects a turbine and a compressor thereof to each other is directed in leftward and rightward directions of the boat body, and the turbine is disposed adjacent to the exhaust manifold and the compressor is disposed adjacent to an intake port of the engine.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes an inter cooler connected to the compressor of the exhaust gas turbo charger and is provided sidewardly of the compressor.
According to the present invention, a small-sized boat includes an inter cooler connected to a compressor of the exhaust gas turbo charger and is disposed below an intake chamber which follows the inter cooler and is provided sidewardly of the engine.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas turbo charger is driven to rotate by exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold of the engine and is provided rearwardly of the exhaust manifold, a sufficient supercharging effect can be obtained.
Further, since the engine is disposed such that the crankshaft thereof extends in the forward and rearward directions of the boat body and the exhaust gas turbo charger is provided rearwardly of the exhaust manifold, the exhaust gas turbo charger can be provided without suffering from very much damage due to the weight balance of the boat.
In other words, the weight balance of the boat can be maintained while the exhaust gas turbo charger is provided.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas exit for exhaust gas from the turbo charger is exhausted to the outside of the boat body and is disposed rearwardly of the exhaust gas turbo charger, laying or disposition of members of an exhaust system such as an exhaust pipe can be performed readily.
For example, if it is assumed that, in the conventional small-sized boat (FIGS. 7(a) and 7(b)) described hereinabove, the exhaust turbo charger is disposed rearwardly of the exhaust manifold 4, then since the exhaust gas exit 8 is provided at a front portion of the boat body, laying of an exhaust pipe from the turbo charger is complicated. Further, if it is assumed that the exhaust gas turbo charger is disposed forwardly of the exhaust manifold 4, then although it is considered that laying of an exhaust pipe from the turbo charger is facilitated, there is the possibility that the weight balance of the boat in this instance is damaged significantly.
In contrast, with the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas exit for exhaust gas which has come out of the turbo charger and is to be exhausted to the outside of the boat body is disposed rearwardly of the turbo charger, laying or disposition of members of an exhaust system such as an exhaust pipe can be performed readily, and the weight balance of the boat is not damaged significantly.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas turbo charger in the small-sized boat is provided rearwardly of and very close to the exhaust manifold, the exhaust gas turbo charger is driven efficiently, and as a result, a more sufficient supercharging effect can be obtained.
In addition, since the exhaust gas turbo charger is provided rearwardly of and very close to the exhaust manifold, the weight balance is maintained (concentration of the weight is achieved), and the steering performance of the boat body is not damaged although the turbo charger is provided.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas turbo charger in the small-sized boat is provided rearwardly of and very close to the engine, the weight balance is maintained (concentration of the weight is achieved), and the steering performance of the boat body is not damaged although the turbo charger is provided.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the exhaust gas turbo charger in the small-sized boat is disposed such that the shaft which connects the turbine and the compressor thereof to each other is directed in the leftward and rightward directions of the boat body, the exhaust gas turbo charger can be disposed more closely to the engine. Accordingly, it is possible to keep the weight balance much better (to achieve a concentration of the weight), and as a result, the steering performance of the boat body can be maintained although the turbo charger is provided.
Further, since the turbine of the turbo charger is disposed adjacent to the exhaust manifold and the compressor is disposed adjacent to the intake port of the engine, connection between the exhaust gas turbo charger and the engine can be performed readily.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since, the inter cooler is connected to the compressor of the exhaust gas turbo charger, the supercharging efficiency of the exhaust gas turbo charger is augmented. Besides, since the inter cooler is provided sidewardly of the compressor, the weight balance can be maintained (concentration of the weight is achieved), and as a result, the steering performance of the boat body can be maintained although the turbo charger and the inter cooler are provided.
With the small-sized boat according to the present invention, since the inter cooler is connected to the compressor of the exhaust gas turbo charger, the supercharging efficiency of the exhaust gas turbo charger is augmented. Besides, since the inter cooler is disposed below the intake chamber which follows the inter cooler and is provided sidewardly of the engine, even if water should enter the turbo charger, the water is less likely to be admitted into the body of the engine. Accordingly, the engine body is less likely to be damaged.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.